Foreshadowing: With Arms Wide Open
by Kayeth Creed
Summary: Kat-chan's gift! I finally wrote it! Yay! Um....Joe/Jun, as requested. ::grin:: I had fun........


With Arms Wide Open  
By: ~Kay~  
A/N: Kat-chan's award! Yay! ::claps:: Futuristic, and foreshadows a series I'm working on. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Me no own. Me will never own :(  
  
Fate. What drew twelve kids to the Digital World.  
Destiny. What tore it all apart, and brought it all together again.  
And what was yet to come.  
But right now, Joe Kido could not have thought less about the subject of Destiny. All he was concerned about now was how long he could stay in the same position he had been in for the past hour.  
The position in which he held his sleeping wife in his arms, sitting on the couch in the living room of their apartment. It was probably after midnight, though neither of them cared.  
Joe played with her soft brownish red hair, smiling slightly. She'd been very tired lately, no wonder. Being an expectant mother was not easy, after all.  
She stirred slightly, and opened her warm brown eyes. After blinking a few times, she turned her gaze on Joe.  
"Hey, four-eyes." She murmured sleepily. Joe grinned at the nickname she'd given him practically ten years ago. Ten years ago. Was it really that long ago?   
It had all happened when a date had gone awry.   
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
"Hello? Is Jun Motimiya there?" Matt's voice asked anxiously.   
"This is her." Jun replied apprehensively. It was eight o'clock, he was supposed to have picked her up by now.  
"I'm sorry, but" he cleared his throat apologetically "I can't come tonight."  
Jun inhaled sharply.  
"Something's come up. My friend got in a car accident, and is in the hospital."  
"I understand." She replied unemotionally "I'm sorry. Bout you're friend, and the fact that I forced you into this. I was wrong to force you into going out with me, and I hope you'll forgive me."  
"Thanks Jun." He answered, trying to keep the relief out of his voice, but not doing a good job. He hung up.  
Jun held the phone to her ear, listening to the dailtone, before letting it clatter back on its cradle.   
Involuntarily her eyes began to sting. Stupid, what was there to cry about?  
She stood there motionlessly against the wall, eyes closed. Stupid, why the heck was she so disappointed? It had just been a crush, and for Pete's sake, he was two years younger than her!  
She finally did detach herself from the wall, and headed to her room to avoid questions from the rest of her family.  
She didn't turn the light on. The streetlights lit the room well enough.   
Collapsing on her unmade bed, she cried. Silently.  
After a moment she stopped, wiped her eyes, and walked to her closet. She changed out of her school uniform into something more normal. Jeans and a white T-shirt.  
Grabbing her jacket, she strode out of her room, scribbled a note to her parents, and walked out the door.  
The night was cold, making her glad for her jacket, which she buttoned up quickly. What was the point? She had no where to go. No one to meet.  
Somehow she found herself in the park. The park she had played in as a kid, the park she had watched her brother play in, where it all began....  
'Where did that come from?' she thought ' 'Where it all began'? Sheesh, I'm losing it.'  
Out of sight from the slightly rusty playground, she found a bench. A plain green park bench beside a small footpath.  
She sank into it, emotions a whirlwind. Beaten, she buried her face in her hands.  
What was the point?  
"Hey, are you all right?"   
An uncertain voice broke her out of her trance.  
"Leave me alone." She snapped, without raising her face from her hands. But the person did not leave. And, finally, she was forced to look up.  
She practically fainted on the spot. Standing before her was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Navy blue hair, glasses, and black eyes that resembled pools of ink.   
"Are you okay?" he repeated. She could do nothing but nod.  
He sat down beside her, eyes telling her he didn't believe her.  
"You seem upset. Is it anything you want to talk about?" he asked kindly. She was dumfounded. And before she realized what she was doing, she had spilled out all that was troubling her. Everything from Matt not coming to Davis and her not getting along.   
The entire time, the boy said nothing. But now he spoke.  
"It looks like you need someone to talk to," he said with sympathy "And I'm right here. What's your name?"  
"Jun." She said softly "Jun Motimiya."  
"Joe Kido." He smiled, making Jun's heart flutter "Friends?"  
Jun grinned. "Friends."  
And they talked. Right there in the park, on the bench. They talked way into the night.  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Jun suddenly gave a quiet gasp, and placed a hand over her swollen stomach.  
"Jun?" he asked in concern. Their eyes locked.  
"He's coming," she said hoarsely.   
  
~Four hours later......  
Jun was asleep in her hospital bed, and well deserving the rest. The tribute to her efforts rested in Joe's arms, sleeping soundly.  
The baby boy already had a few wisps of soft brown hair, and his eyes, now closed by sleep, were a dark black, like pools of ink.  
They'd picked a name not to long ago. A name that had a great meaning to them, and the rest of their friends.  
Natsu Kido.   
Natsu, summer. For summer had changed all their lives forever.  
  
~Thirteen years in the future.....  
A lone figure stood on the outcropping of rock, facing the magnificent sunset.  
The boys hair was a light brown, and his eyes were like pools of ink.   
For once, he didn't have his sketchpad open, hands busy. He was just looking out at the horizon, contemplating, worrying. Worrying about his parents, captured by the enemy they were fighting.  
"Nat-su!" a sweet voice called from behind "Come on, stop worrying. Come and join the rest of us."  
Natsu turned to the slender girl with long brown hair in two pigtails. She was waiting for him. Her red-brown eyes glimmered in the setting sun, making him catch his breath.  
"I'm coming, Sakura." He assured her, and left his post on the rock.  
'I'll get you out, Mom, Dad, if its the last thing I do.' He swore to the dying sun.  
Below, a group of kids like himself waited around a crackling fire, arguing, complaining, and laughing. Digidestined.  
Destiny had struck again.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I have to admit, I enjoyed writing this. ::twitches:: Spoilers, spoilers.....I'll be writing more! ;)  
  



End file.
